The present invention relates to a device for monitoring the operation of a kitchen range.
The existing kitchen ranges have the disadvantage that when it is necessary to adjust the flame, this is easily possible when a small pot or pan is on the range. However, if a pot or pan has a substantial diameter, the flame cannot be easily seen and the user must bend over the see the flame under such utencil. The bending over is very inconvenient.